Trois flèches
by Tinamour
Summary: Les pensées de Boromir à sa mort...Rated T pour quelques allusions


**Bonjour à vous, gentils lecteurs...**

** Voilà un OS qui devait se trouver à la fin de ma fic Destinée, mais je ne sais pas si je la terminerai un jour (pas bien oooouuuhh) et donc je poste la fin ('faut pas toujours chercher à comprendre ce qui se passe là-haut).**

** Normalement, pas besoin d'avoir lu les quelques chapitres de Destinée pour comprendre ce qui se passe.**

** Bonne lecture:)**

**Trois flèches**

Trois flèches...

Elles transpercent ma peau, s'enfoncent dans ma chair.

Toi aussi, ils t'ont percée de trois flèches. Trois misérables bouts de bois aux pointes de fer ont eu raison de ta jeunesse et de ta force comme ils vont bientôt avoir raison des miennes.

Gwennaëlle...

Je n'ai jamais compris ce qui nous a poussé l'un vers l'autre, ce soir où notre histoire a commencé. Au premier regard, tu n'étais pas si différente des jeunes filles qui se pâmaient à mes pieds avec des soupirs languissants. Au fil de nos rencontres, j'ai cru que je pourrais te posséder comme toutes les autres, connaître un plaisir passager dans tes bras puis t'abandonner pour de nouvelles conquêtes. Je ne m'étais jamais autant trompé de ma vie.

Tu t'es révélée être une guerrière, une forteresse de volonté inébranlable. Peu à peu, ce qui n'était d'abord qu'un jeu c'est transformé en une inoubliable aventure. Nienna, l'enfant portant éternellement le deuil de sa mère, la jeune femme encore un peu maladroite, la jeune fille apeurée par les hommes et pourtant avide de connaitre leur amour, avait progressivement disparu au fil de nos rencontres pour laisser la place à Nessa la guerrière, Nessa la forte, Nessa qui aimait danser jusqu'à ce que le soleil levant fasse briller les eaux de l'Anduin, Nessa qui s'endormait dans mes bras et auprès de qui le monde semblait magique et beau.

Je pense pouvoir dire que je n'ai jamais aimé une femme comme je t'ai aimée. Notre amour me transportait dans des sphères de bonheur insoupsconnées, le simple fait d'apercervoir un volant de ta robe, une mêche de tes cheveux, un coin de ce formidable sourire que tu n'offrais qu'à de rares élus, me rendait le plus heureux des hommes de ce monde. Jusqu'à ce jour funeste où tu m'as quitté sans crier gare, je vivais dans un rêve dont j'espérais ne pas me réveiller.

Pourtant, certains jours, te voyant affuter ta lame ou te préparer à te battre, je m'en voulais d'avoir tué la part d'enfant que tu portais en toi, cette enfant timide et fragile. Mais ces remords fondaient comme neige au printemps aussitôt que tes lèvres effleuraient les miennes.

Je voudrais que tu sois là, mon amour, pour éteindre ma douleur de tes lèvres. Je voudrais te serrer encore dans mes bras, t'entendre murmurer que ce n'est rien, que ce sera vite passé.

Mon assassin s'avance face à moi, immonde bête à la figure peinturlurée. Il me rappelle vaguement celui qui t'as tuée, son air démoniaque, satisfait de la basse besogne qui est devenue son quotidien.

Tu sais, l'Orc qui a osé t'ôter la vie, je lui ai rendu la pareille. Nous t'avons vengée, Aymerik, Faramir et moi, et les cadavres de nos ennemis ont longtemps pourri sur le champ de bataille.

En posant le drapeau du Gondor sur les remparts d'Osgiliath, en m'adressant à la foule de soldats pressés devant moi, en clamant ces paroles qui annonçaient notre victoire, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. J'ai à nouveau senti le poids de ton corps sur mes bras, vu ton visage se contracter sous la douleur puis s'apaiser, entendu les paroles que tu as prononcées dans ton dernier souffle.

Quand je suis redescendu de mon perchoir, j'ai feint d'exploser de joie mais le coeur n'y était pas j'ai bu avec mes hommes, je suis allé au devant de mon père comme si je n'avais pas perdu ce qui était le plus important pour moi. Ce jour-là, dans les ruines d'Osgiliath, une moitié de moi-même est morte.

Si j'ai accepté de partir pour Fondcombe puis de tenter cette quête qui semble impossible, c'était pour accomplir mon devoir, certes, mais aussi pour te venger une nouvelle fois. Avec l'Anneau de pouvoir à Minas Tirith, j'aurais écrasé les armées de Sauron, libéré la Terre du Milieu de cette engeance maléfique. Je suis allé jusqu'à me persuader que cet objet te ramènerait à la vie.

Comme j'ai été stupide...

J'en paye désormais le prix. J'ai failli à ma tâche, je me suis laissé aveuglé par mon orgeuil.

Comment se souviendra-t-on de moi ? Un homme brave, fidèle et loyal envers son père et son pays ? Un guerrier trop sûr de lui, aimant les femmes et le vin ? Si j'avais le choix, je ne laisserais de moi que cet amour qui nous a uni.

Tu m'avais demandé un soir, après avoir fait l'amour, à quoi je penserais lors de ma mort. Ton corps encore chaud était pressé contre le mien, les draps moites de nos ébats collaient à nos peaux, l'odeur de tes cheveux m'enivraient. Tout en moi ne pensait qu'à la vie, nous étions la vie...Et tu me parlais de mort.

Je ne t'ai pas répondu. J'ai ri et tu as pris un air vexé. Alors, parce que je détestais te voir contrariée, je t'ai dit que je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Tu as hoché la tête, de cette façon grave qui n'appartient qu'à toi, et nous n'avons plus échangé une seule parole jusqu'à ce que le matin nous trouve serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Maintenant, je sais à quoi je pense.

À toi.

Tu emplis mes pensées plus que jamais et tu affaiblis la peine que j'ai de mourir, de quitter cette vie en laissant derrière moi mon père, mon frère, mes rares amis. Je pars sans avoir fini ma quête. Je laisse la Terre du Milieu à feu et à sang, espérant que d'autres que moi trouveront une issue à cette guerre.

Tu sais, cet enfant qui est mort dans ton ventre, je suis heureux qu'il ne soit pas venu au monde, qu'il ne grandisse pas dans ce monde instable. J'espère que vous êtes ensemble, tous les deux, et que vous m'attendez. J'ai hâte de vous revoir.

Ton sourire, surtout, me manque...

Je t'aime Gwennaëlle, je t'aime...

Ton sourire...

Gwennaëlle...

**The end.**

** Merci de m'avoir lue.**


End file.
